


Time Works Wonders

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They woke up next to each other, though not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my ultimate life ruiner bb darling, Changmin ♥! I've said my wishes on Twitter so we'll leave it at that :p (to sum up : wish u all the very best in life u lil shit)
> 
> First post on ao3 bcs previously I've only ever posted in lj & aff.
> 
> So this turned out more pwp than I had originally planned. Not used to write smut so I'm afraid this'll turn into a half-assed plot + half-assed smut... Not even sure what is the plot here haha -_-
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. Enjoy~ (I hope)

Today would be the long-awaited day off for them. It had been a while since they got to have day offs for both of them, what with several individual activities that made their schedules clash. They would soon hold their Dome-tour in Japan so they had decided to spend this short holiday at home before things get hectic.

The sun was up but Changmin still wanted to laze around in bed. It felt nice not having to wake up to the sound of blaring alarm clock. It also felt nice, as always, waking up with a warm body behind him. Changmin turned around and snuggled closer to Yunho's hold, not bothering to open his eyes.

He almost went back to sleep when a hand smacked his flank. He grunted and nudged his head to Yunho's chin. "M'sleeping."

Yunho gurgled slightly, probably awake. Changmin sighed and curled further into a ball.

He almost went back to sleep again when the hand slid to his behind and groped.

Changmin squawked, "Yunho, I wanna sleep."

And then Yunho's body tensed. It stopped Changmin from protesting further and he squinted, trying to see through his sleep-heavy eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Suddenly Yunho jerked away, falling right off the bed. He looked beyond shocked, staring at Changmin and spluttering, "C-Changmin? Why-why are you naked?"

"Really? You told me to sleep naked, dumbass," Changmin clucked his tongue, "Told me 'I'll be your warm blanket!' remember?"

Yunho kept gaping at him and it was annoying.

"What the hell, Yunho? Can't you just act normal for today and--"

Changmin paused. Somehow...somehow, Yunho looked different. His hair was dark brown and spikier instead of black and fluffy. He looked skinnier although his cheeks were chubbier instead. And he was wearing an old tee and sweatpants. He had been sleeping with clothes on.

Yunho wears boxers to sleep, a habit he had taught Changmin so well.

"Yunho...?"

 

~*~

 

"You're taller than me," was the first thing that Yunho said after five minutes of staring at each other across the bed. "And you have abs."

"I'm older than you," Changmin snorted. Probably shouldn't spill that he was now taller than Yunho or else this Yunho would whack his younger self on the head everyday to impede his growth spurt. "And don't act like you don't like it because you were staring."

"I wasn't staring!" Yunho crossed his arms, his slightly pudgy cheeks flushing. Yunho had lent one of his big, loose T-shirt and sweatpants for Changmin to wear. "And it's Yunho- _hyung_ for you."

"So I still call y'all with hyungs?" Changmin looked around the familiar old dorm--or at least it was old for him--still as messy as ever and probably a bit too cramped for five growing boys.

"Of course! My Changminnie is sweet and lovely!"

"Well, I'm a Changminnie too," Changmin turned to Yunho, purring the next words near Yunho's ears. "And trust me, I can be a _different_ kind of sweet and lovely."

Yunho blushed at his words, making Changmin cackle out loud. Teasing this Yunho was fun because he was still thinking too much of his status, making him that much more of an uptight leader-sshi.

"So it's a day off?" Changmin shifted the topic when Yunho pointed out that he had gotten back from Gwangju the day before and the others were still out with their families. Apparently, Changmin--the young Changmin--had just returned from his family home too. "You know, I'm having a day off too, back in my place. We planned to cook some stuff, you and I."

"You can cook?" Yunho's face turned hopeful at his next question, "I can cook?"

"'Course I can," Changmin huffed, refraining to chew Yunho's ears off with 'I organize my clothes color-wise, I don't drink juice right from the carton, I tidy my place like a good civilian, I _squeeze_ from the bottom.' "You...should probably learn more when you have time." Spare me all the mess.

Yunho gave a not-so-apologetic grin, probably knowing that he was hopeless. "Wait, only both of us planned it?"

"We're sharing a place," until a couple years ago, at least. Changmin turned his heels towards the door. "The others are out," It was the closest thing to a white-lie that he could think of. _Out indeed._

Yunho regarded him with raised eyebrows and for a moment, Changmin was worried that Yunho could see through him and know. They had always been able to read each other better than the others.

It put a slight smile on Changmin's face because they were both so obvious back then, now that he thought about it. Guess the phrase 'obvious but oblivious' came with the package.

Ah, young love.

"C'mon, you can be my assistant if you want," Changmin walked through the hallway to the kitchen. He flicked the lights on and was pleased to find it free of dirty dishes. "Or not. You've improved greatly, I tell you. Which means you're much worse right now."

"Glad to know," Yunho handed him an apron and grinned. "I'll help you, Min-ah."

Changmin blinked, because this was a kid calling him nicknames. But then it was Yunho, and it stirred the same feeling in his chest.

"Call me hyung," Changmin tied his apron and then ruffled Yunho's hair, ignoring his 'after _you_ call me hyung.' "Alright, what do we got here?"

Because these five busy boys weren't too picky of what they eat and didn't have much time to experiment on recipes anyway, the cupboards and fridge weren't that full. There were some vegetables and meat, sufficient for a simple stir-fry. Changmin used leftovers of flavored-rice, most likely from takeouts, and added eggs to make fried rice. It was a meal for two so they'd have more than enough.

Changmin found out that even though he was stranded in a past time, it wasn't quite his past. He didn't recall going to sea world with his hyungs at this time of the year, nor did he remember baking a cake that resulted in a broken oven. He was certain he never bought a whole basket of ramyeon from the minimarket a few blocks from here, or got followed by a stray kitten all the way to the front of the dorm he had to let bodyguard-hyung find a home for it. Changmin thought Yunho was just messing with him, but it wasn't like him to just spew bullshits, especially after Changmin had threatened to burn his CD collections if he was indeed lying.

It didn't freak him out like he had expected, hearing more and more of his-but-not-really own life from Yunho's stories. Some things didn't change, though, like how he liked to borrow his hyungs' mp3 players or how his love towards spicy foods didn't cease despite the bowel nuisance it sometimes caused. He still liked to have midnight snacks and used the game consoles in the living room the most. Changmin decided to be a good listener, throwing remarks here and there, laughing or grimacing at the things that, according to Yunho, he had done. Changmin was more disconcerted than freaked out, really.

"I need a drink," Changmin stretched his arms sideways. It had been a few hours and it was already dark outside when they came to. When Changmin came back to the living room with beer can in each hand, Yunho looked surprised. Changmin shrugged.

"I eventually found out the secret stash," Changmin popped open his can after throwing one to Yunho. "I'm legal, in case you don't know."

"I know," Yunho huffed slightly before popping his can open, but he was still watching Changmin drink his beer. Perhaps he wasn't used to seeing Changmin downing beer in one go.

Changmin watched Yunho sip his beer little by little, a lightweight drinker still. It then occurred to Changmin that he still hadn't gotten the slightest idea what actually happened to him--how he got here, why he got here, what happened to the other him. A part of him was sure that this was all just a crazy dream (weird, he didn't even drink last night), and when he woke up Yunho would be there beside him, snoring or drooling or both. But a dream wouldn't feel so real...

"So," Yunho spoke after a while, "Still around after a decade, huh?"

"Pretty much," Changmin covered a burp with a cough, "But don't you make this an excuse to sit back and laze around." Though regardless of a secured future or not, Changmin knew Yunho would never take anything for granted.

"Is it hard?" Yunho put aside his beer can, turning to face Changmin at the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, and it gets harder," Changmin's gaze strayed to his surroundings. The photos of them grinning so widely at the cameras their eyes almost disappeared, awards and CDs--God, they still had a long way ahead--all lined up neatly on their 'shelf of pride.' Changmin's mouth twitched. "Shits happen, real shits. But you told me it was worth it."

"Of course."

Changmin had expected Yunho to have that glittering in his eyes, the one he always had in their earlier days as he told his dream about huge stages and bright lights and cheering fans. It was perhaps what every single trainee used as their biggest motivation to survive the uncertainty and failure. It was perhaps what many singers and idols and artists strove for in the tough competition of entertainment world.

Instead Yunho was gazing at him, just at him, like he knew what--who--was worth it.

"So what now?" Yunho clapped his hands once, tone cheerful like he hadn't just discussed his future with a guy from the future. "If you're still here tomorrow can we pretend that you just had a growth spurt?"

"And explain why I grew a few inches and gained abs and aged overnight? And hey, I did have a growth spurt, Yunho, _you_ watch out," Changmin pinched the bridge of his nose and swirled his beer can around. "This is so screwed. I'm screwed. My diet is screwed."

"Why would you diet, anyway? I'm sure you don't really need that," Yunho stole a glance at Changmin's abdomen that clearly stated he approved.

"You don't know that yet," perhaps Heaven's Day shouldn't be made known yet "I just wanna try some things."

"You're perfect already," Yunho chuckled, tinged with disbelief like he was telling a grown man that 'birds fly and fishes swim and sugar is sweet.'

Like Yunho used to do when telling him 'You know I love you.' Like Changmin was silly if he didn't believe it.

Yunho watched him with that very same knowing eyes, and Changmin wanted to shout at him and hide behind the couch at the same time.

"Changmin, are you blushing?"

"Fuck, no," Yunho didn't even seem that much surprised anymore at Changmin's improved swearings. He continued to laugh even as Changmin muffled his face with a cushion. "Stop laughing and find out how to return your missing roommate."

"Roommate? You?"

Changmin blinked, "Isn't that why we--you were sleeping together?"

Yunho looked at him funny, "We're _dating_."

Changmin's surprise must have shown because Yunho then looked surprised himself.

"You're not?" Yunho sounded affronted.

Changmin waved his hand. Oh wow, that meant the relationship would've reached a decade should they go as far as he and Yunho had, which Changmin didn't doubt. "No, no, we are. Not until later though--and why are you even angry?"

"Because I--he must've been so stupid for not realizing it sooner," Yunho looked somewhat pissed at this other him. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

Changmin did not just melt inwardly.

"It takes two to tango," Changmin hid a smile by downing the last of his beer. Then he snorted, "Wait, you're dating a minor."

Yunho looked scandalized, "He'll turn legal soon!"

"Which means he's not yet legal," Changmin concluded. These two were still kids but Changmin couldn't help his curiosity. Knowing Yunho though, Changmin could guess the answer. "Have you fucked?"

"You're so blunt," Yunho punched Changmin's arm lightly, a touch of pink on his cheeks as he laughed. "No, we haven't. We've only kissed at most and those three--"

"Cockblockers, yeah, I remember that," Changmin grunted. The extent of what those three would do to get between him and Yunho.... Changmin had never believed it was 'out of love' or 'to keep eyes over our dear baby'; Changmin knew they just wanted to annoy the hell out of him.

"He's still so young," Yunho added softly, a small smile on his face.

Back then, Changmin and (his)Yunho didn't encounter this problem because they'd passed the tender age. Another reason was, both of them were afraid of scaring each other off with their feelings so they had bottled it up. That was before they found out about their mutual feelings and got together. After, though, it was a different case; they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Changmin kinda felt awed by this Yunho. He remembered vaguely about a drunken confession Yunho had given one night. Something about 'jailbait' and 'barely restraining myself'. It was embarrassing but Changmin did feel flattered that Yunho had buried such feelings much earlier than he had thought.

"I want him, I really do, but I--I don't wanna rush things. Sometimes I'm afraid that he doesn't really want me," Yunho spluttered in one breath, like he wouldn't be able to convey it if he talked slower. "What if it's only because he looks up so much at me?"

Changmin had used that reasoning once, to deny, to convince that his feelings own were not inappropriate because 'It's Yunho, he's my hyung, my leader, of course I love him.' Changmin knew they'd come around. He just didn't want Yunho to feel so uncertain of himself, of them. Not now, not ever. Both of them were sometimes too dense for their own good. Yunho loved so, so deep it was only right that he received the same.

Changmin would make sure of that.

He scooted closer to Yunho and tugged softly at his fringe, pulling him closer. Yunho's eyes, that wouldn't lose their youthfulness even years later, looked up at him.

"He's a Changminnie, remember?" Changmin nudged his forehead against Yunho's, "He wants you. He'll always do."

Yunho smiled at him, until his eyes turned to crecsents and alight with adoration. Only for him.

"Thank you," Yunho kissed Changmin's nose. "For loving me. And that other, dumber me."

Changmin laughed, scrunching his nose from the tickling kiss. He let Yunho put his head on his shoulder. "I'll tell him you mocked him."

"Tell him I kissed your nose," now Yunho's lips tickled the skin on his neck. "And neck."

"He'll be so proud," Changmin sighed softly when the kisses, as light as butterfly, trailed to his adam's apple.

Changmin's mind came up with something.

"Especially if I tell him that we did the naughties."

Yunho paused his ministrations.

"No cockblockers, the dorm's ours," Changmin teasingly blew at Yunho's ear, "and I'm legal."

"Changmin," pulled back, eyes surprised but also beginning to glint with lust.

"This isn't cheating," Changmin proceeded to nibble at Yunho's earlobe, enjoying the shudder he got back.

"I--"

"Want to make me happy, right?" Changmin curled his hands around Yunho's wrists, tugging them until they reached his own hips. "Then you should learn how to please me, Yunho."

It was amusing to see Yunho's conflicted face, how he blinked repeatedly and tried not to turn anymore redder. Yet his hands stayed on Changmin's hips. Changmin moved them towards his abdomen, let Yunho graze the skin under his shirt.

"Practice makes perfect," Changmin whispered, nose to nose with Yunho whose breath he could feel warming his face. "Yunho-hyung."

" _Changminnie_ ," Yunho smiled as he sighed; a contrast of exasperation and adoration.

When Yunho pulled him down to kiss him, Changmin almost considered it a win.

But then, he had always win.

 

~*~

 

They had made their way back to the bedroom while stealing kisses and feeling each other's skin. Yunho's kisses were more teeth than tongue, in an awkward way rather than hot, but his enthusiasm was so palpable. Changmin had pulled him until they fell on the bed, and when Yunho gazed down on him with so much want, Changmin realized that Yunho would never be not hot.

Yunho, a bit impatient, had pulled at their clothes and threw them behind his back without even taking his eyes off Changmin. Changmin had chuckled at Yunho's soft tummy, body still devoid of taut muscles he so liked to cling onto. Yunho huffed and told him to 'wait and see, my abs will be more awesome than yours.' Changmin's reply was 'abs or no abs doesn't matter.'

The 'I love you either way' was clear though unsaid.

Changmin squirted the lube Yunho got from under his bed (some things didn't change indeed) on Yunho's fingers, watching the substance trickle down the digits.

"One at a time," Changmin lay on his back as he guided Yunho's hands. They cupped his ass and he couldn't help but wiggle it. Changmin could feel the wet, sticky fingers spreading his ass cheeks. He spread his thighs wider as one finger circled his opening, "Go slow at first."

Changmin inhaled when the first finger breached his hole. It moved slowly, knuckle to knuckle until Yunho had the whole finger inside. Changmin closed his eyes and hummed. He urged Yunho to move his finger, in out in out in out until he could take more. The third finger had always felt the most uncomfortable, if not slightly stinging.

"You're a fast learner," Changmin gasped while Yunho scissored his fingers, spreading and stretching.

Yunho's eyes were nearly all black as he watched his fingers disappear into Changmin's hole. He licked his lips, "Learnt from the best."

"Do that thing, like when you're bored on a presscon," Changmin said.

Yunho frowned, thinking. He moved his fingers, in out, and then think of tapping his fingers on a table in a boring press conference. His fingers wriggled inside and Changmin gasped deliciously.

"Mmh yeah, that's it," Changmin voiced his pleasure. He directed his heavy-lidded eyes to Yunho. "You know what to look for."

Yunho kissed Changmin at the same time he pressed in deeper. Changmin let out soft murmurs and moans as Yunho kept searching, trying to reach deep and twist and crook until--

"Ah! There, right-yeah-there..."

A minute later Yunho had his cock pressed against Changmin's opening. Changmin's legs came up around Yunho's waist, keeping him steady as Yunho slowly pushed inside him. Lips parted and eyes fluttering close, they took a moment to relish the feeling of joining their bodies. Changmin's palms brushed against Yunho's cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss as his heels pressed on Yunho's tailbone to bring him closer, deeper.

"Am I hurting you?" Yunho croaked out, trembling from pleasure and repressing the urge to go on right away. He braced his body on his elbows, framing Changmin's body.

"Quite the opposite," Changmin smirked, "A minute or two, and then you move."

The first pull and push gave a pleasant burn to both of them. They go slow at the beginning, steady and shallow until Changmin urged for more, told Yunho that 'I can take it, give me more, roll and piston.' Yunho's dancer hips slowly worked their magic as he thrust into Changmin, rolling in the right angle and pistoning deeper like an instinct. Changmin lifted his own hips in time to take it all, meeting Yunho halfway.

"Changmin--" Yunho groaned, too lost in the inexplicable wild sensation.

"That's it...more--ah--" Changmin gave a breathy laugh, stuttering when the thrusts started to brush against his prostate. "Your knees--unhh--spread 'em," Changmin struggled to form sentences, "Hold my thighs like--yeah--"

Yunho widened his knees without ceasing his thrusts. His nails dug under Changmin's knees as he lift the long legs higher and wider. Changmin keened when Yunho managed to hit his spot.

"I'm gonna--ah--" Yunho clenched his teeth when Changmin's walls fluttered around his cock.

At Changmin's 'touch me, fuck, Yunho, ' Yunho's hand curled around Changmin's cock, gripping not quite tight that it drove Changmin crazy. Inexperienced didn't make him lose the teasing streak. Changmin clenched hard in retaliation, grinning when Yunho's rythm got broken off.

"Don't get cocky," Changmin swatted Yunho's hand away to jerk himself.

"Changminnie, I--" Yunho broke off into a growl, thrusts turning desperate and sloppy.

"Come on, hyung, come."

Yunho slammed in for the last time before stilling deep inside, a choked moan torn from him. Changmin felt the hard cock spurt inside him, filling him with wetness. He stroked his cock four times before shooting his own load, moaning and quivering as jets of whites covered his abdomen and chest.

Needing the next few minutes to come down from their high, Yunho then pulled out and flopped down beside Changmin. Sticky and sweaty, they made no move to clean themselves up. They stared at each other while trying to regulate their breath.

"Wow. Not bad as a first-timer?" Yunho asked with a tired grin.

"Definitely," Changmin didn't protest when Yunho pulled him closer to tangle their legs, despite being generally icky.

"I'm glad," Yunho curled closer to Changmin's chest. "Ten out of ten?"

"You wish," Changmin tucked his chin on Yunho's head, not caring that the hair could tickle him. "You'll have all the time to try."

"You're right," Yunho chuckled before breaking into a yawn, "I'm sleepy."

Changmin grunted a 'same', eyes already drooping.

"Will you still be here tomorrow?" came Yunho's question.

"Dunno," came Changmin's reply.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Changmin. Thanks for sticking around, and I hope you'll always have the best ahead of you," Yunho murmured against Changmin's collarbone. Changmin felt rather than saw Yunho's smiling lips on his skin.

"And you too," Changmin couldn't help the upward twitch of his lips. "You'll do great and all, trust me. Don't get too hard on yourself. You'll be fine."

Changmin felt like he had many things to say. 'Share your burden, take one step at a time, be careful, take care, thank you,' but all seemed lost. His eyes had gotten heavier and his limbs lighter, a funny contrast. As though his body was floating while his head was on the ground.

"I know. I have you, don't I?" Yunho giggled sleepily.

Before things turned fuzzy, Changmin caught the look on Yunho's face, so serene and resolved that all Changmin's worries flew away.

"I love you," Yunho reached for his lips.

"Love you," Changmin replied, much quieter, but his kiss to Yunho's lips couldn't be any more loving.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First started : 17-1-2015  
>  Finished : 18-2-2015
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on Yunho's part of the story. So yeah, expect some FutureYunho/PastChangmin


	2. Chapter 2

Today would be the long-awaited day off for them. It had been a while since they got to have day offs for both of them, what with several individual activities that made their schedules clashed. They would soon hold their Dome-tour in Japan so they had decided to spend this short holiday at home before things get hectic.  
  
Yunho had been awake for a while, staring at tufts of Changmin's hair protruding from under the blanket. He had always been the morning person between the two of them, liking to do the refreshing morning jogs or simply stare at Changmin's sleeping form like a creep he was. He liked to be the one waking the other up because you see, Yunho would do it with gentle coaxes and soft murmurs unlike Changmin who would just shove him off the bed. He liked watching Changmin struggling to wake up, often with minutes of stretching and strings of muffled whines.  
  
Today, Yunho would like to skip the morning jogs part because he just wanted to stay at home, with Changmin. Yunho let out a jaw-cracking yawn along his way to the bathroom. The shower was spent in leisure, full of off-key humming that would usually get Changmin banging on the door to hurry him up. Water was dripping everywhere when Yunho stepped out of the bathroom butt naked. The toothpaste was squeezed from the middle and the floor had puddles everywhere but hey, it's a day-off. Yunho had all day to appease Changmin's raging wrath.  
  
He could start now, because it looked like Changmin was already awake. "Morning, babe."  
  
Changmin slowly turned his head to him and just stared. His wide eyes ultimately trailed down to Yunho's uncensored dick.  
  
Somehow...somehow, Changmin looked different. His hair was longer and he was skinnier. As he kept staring there, Changmin was looking like he had just lost his innocence. Usually, Changmin would throw him an annoyed yet approving look and pull him back to bed.  
  
And Changmin was clothed--an old tee and his favorite Pink Panther boxer. Yunho was sure he had stripped Changmin down to his boxers the night before with a promise of some delicious morning sex.  
  
"Changmin...?"

  
  
~*~

  
  
'You've never seen a dick?' had almost went out of Yunho's mouth, but he thought it wasn't a polite thing to say first thing in the morning so he settled with, "Uh, coffee?"  
  
Yunho was used to dealing with a half-asleep, irate Changmin in the morning. He wasn't used to dealing with a young-- _God, is he even legal yet_ \--plus embarrassed Changmin looking quite shaken at the sight of Yunho's jewel from earlier.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Yunho repeated, hand hovering awkwardly on the kitchen counter.  
  
"N-no, thank you," Changmin said softly.  
  
Yunho grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge, bowls and spoons, and a couple of cereal boxes. "Here, it's your favorite brand, right? Recently they've made tutti-frutti flavor."  
  
Changmin stared for a few seconds before eating a spoonful of said tutti-frutti cereal, red and green and blue with a round shape. Changmin stuck out his tongue and let out a 'blergh!' before realizing that Yunho was watching. Flustered, Changmin forced his throat to swallow.  
  
Yunho laughed at Changmin's reaction, "Yeah, he did that too. Sorry, I just wanna see your reaction again."  
  
Yunho did like the tutti-frutti cereal himself, so he took it and pushed the cornflakes one to Changmin's side. They eat in relative silence, though the awkwardness had slightly been lifted.  
  
"So, got any idea on what actually happened?" Yunho took their dirty bowls to the sink, but then decided to leave it. He'd probably get to tell his Changmin that 'your fetus-self ate with this bowl!!'  
  
"I don't know," Changmin fiddled with his shirt. "We were sleeping but then I woke up here..."  
  
Neither did Yunho know what in the actual fuck happened to him and Changmin. Changmins. Whatever.  
  
Yunho cleared his throat. "Today's a day-off, actually."  
  
Changmin looked around as if looking for something, "Where are the others?"  
  
"Ah. We have our own places now," Yunho didn't really want to drop the bomb. God knows what would happen if he told the truth to this still tender boy.  
  
Changmin hummed slightly as he followed Yunho to the living room. He was observing the interior with interest. Maybe a decade gap of time was quite enough for him to deem it out-of-the-world. "You have great taste, hyung."  
  
"It's you, actually," Yunho was reminded of the time they were choosing the color of the walls. Changmin had had a hard time choosing between broken-white and apple-white he got so moody. When Yunho voiced that they didn't even look different _why are you being difficult Min-ah_ , Changmin stared at him like he said the sun rises from the west. Yunho still didn't understand what he did so wrong. " _You_ have great taste."  
  
"We're sharing a place?" Changmin stared at a distorted looking flower vase placed at a corner. The fern did nothing to tone down the abstract shape. Yunho wanted to laugh because Changmin had the same disapproving expression from when Yunho asserted (to his Changmin) that he'd like to adorn their place with something of his touch. It looked hideous and kinda interfered at the harmony of colors and shapes around the room, mild and minimalist, but Changmin had found it amusing he actually left it to its own device.  
  
'No, we're sharing a life,' was what Yunho shouldn't probably say. "Well, we've decided it's beneficial for us, so..."  
  
"We're close? Like, really really close?" rather than asking in a skeptical or suspicious way, Changmin had a glint of delight.  
  
"Of course we are," Yunho smiled when Changmin went bashful. Even in their younger days, there had always been sparks between them. To know that this Changmin felt it too made Yunho sure that he was _Changmin_ afterall.  
  
"Can I watch TV?" Changmin seemed awed by the flat TV, already reaching for the remote.  
  
Fortunately there wasn't anything that really caught Changmin's interest, because Yunho got wary whenever Changmin came across infotainment programs. Yunho didn't want him seeing too much ahead of him. Changmin was then enthralled by a cartoon ('look at those larva!') for about half an hour before he grew bored.  
  
Yunho had been scrolling his phone aimlessly, double-checking their schedules to make sure they were indeed free and wouldn't be expecting Kyungjae barging through the door. Their poor manager would probably sprout even more white hair if he had the chance to see this _..._ complicatedsituation. Mulling over whether to tell Heechul or manager-hyung or even Changmin's mom _,_ he then decided to text Hojun to ask how he was doing in 3 Meals a Day instead, when he realized Changmin had gone quiet. Turned out the younger was staring at his phone.  
  
"Can I see your phone?" Changmin's curiosity won over his previous shyness.  
  
Yunho cleared his throat, "I can't. There are some things you shouldn't see."  
  
The pout forming on Changmin's lips was of the very same kind that Yunho almost always couldn't say no to, not even after more than a decade. "Please? I'm bored," Changmin tilted his head.  
  
Yunho wouldn't mind, truthfully. He wasn't worried about Changmin finding out photos of his bad-angled selcas gone wrong. He was rather worried about a particular folder--which was under the hidden option and had passwords but still--containing photos and videos from when they were drunk or simply feeling naughty. He was pretty sure his phone had an excessive amount of inappropriate things. God forbid he ever lost his phone. Yunho was caught off guard when Changmin started latching like a limpet onto his arm. He didn't remember Changmin being this unabashed by close proximity with him back then.  
  
"You can play the games, then," Yunho handed his iPhone over, chuckling at the look of awe Changmin gave to the sleek, thin gadget.  
  
Helping Changmin navigate his way through the unfamiliar technology and such made Yunho feel somehow smarter, although Changmin quickly got the hang of it and soon got absorbed with the games in Yunho's phone. The concept of touch screen was obviously new to Changmin he almost over abused it in excitement. It was funny how Changmin was playing Ant-Smasher and Fruit Slash with such intense concentration, complete with the frowned brow and the bit lip and the soft mumbles. Yunho wondered if he'd also like Dumb Ways to Die and whine whenever it got to the mop-the-puke minigame.  
  
Yunho found he rather liked simply watching Changmin play, or doing anything in general. When he played games, his eyes would show annoyance when his character died, or triumph whenever he won a battle. When he cooked, he'd pay close attention to the ingredients and even the way he cut the onions. When he listened to music, Yunho could guess what kind of music it was from the curve of his lips or the tap of his fingers or the sway of his head.  
  
_'Why are you staring so much,' Changmin had whined once, when they were buying coffee before a long flight abroad._  
  
_Yunho had tilted his head, a genuinely confused frown as he said, 'Well, I love you.'_  
  
_He remembered how Kyungjae rolled his eyes so hard his head seemed to be rolling about. But most of all, he remembered how Changmin horribly flushed to the tips of his ears he tried to hide his face with his muffler._  
  
_'Do you guys want caramel macchiato?' neither of them paid attention to their manager._  
  
Yunho was thus preoccupied with his thoughts when Changmin was scrolling down his picture gallery on his own. "Are they your friends?"  
  
Yunho briskly snatched his phone back when he saw a collaged photo of a certain red-dressed figure, a certain curvaceous blonde, and a certain wavy-haired brunette. He hoped that Changmin hadn't caught any glimpse of the more vulgar parts, involving booby pads and booty shorts. He hoped Changmin hadn't recognized any of those deadly trios.  
  
"Are you hiding porn somewhere?" Changmin looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"No, Changmin," Yunho wanted to groan and laugh at the same time because it wasn't entirely false. After all he had the _real deal_ waking up next to him every day. And screwing with him "How old are you again?"  
  
"Eighteen in a few months," Changmin gave him a once over, "How _old_ are you?"  
  
"Are you saying that I'm old?" Yunho held his phone out of reach when Changmin made grabby hands at it.  
  
"Are you twice my age or something?" Changmin was genuine but Yunho could almost hear the snark.  
  
"I'm not even thirty!" Yunho was tempted to pinch Changmin's stupid(ly cute) ears. "I'm hungry, want to order something?"  
  
"You're changing the topic," Changmin was giving him this look, like he was seconds away from puffing his cheeks and huffing. Might as well do it and Yunho would pinch his cheeks like he used to--still does. It'd annoy the hell out of the younger but worth the pout.  
  
"No, I'm hungry," Yunho messed up Changmin's hair with a hand as he went to raid the kitchen for takeout menus. Felt like eating sushi but he wanted some fried noodles too. "Japanese? Chinese? Italian?"  
  
"Anything's fine," Changmin called back from the living room. His head poked out from behind the wall, "Hey, can I borrow your shower?"  
  
"Sure, sure," Yunho waved a hand, still deciding on what to eat, "You can borrow clothes too, anything that fits you."  
  
There was a soft mutter of 'but you're a giant,' as Changmin went away. Yunho shook his head, laughing softly.  
  
The food arrived shortly after so Yunho couldn't help but steal a few bites of gyoza before Changmin was done showering. He ordered some sushi rolls (ones with cheese, crab meat, avocado, and pretty much everything Changmin liked), sashimi, and udon (although he almost ordered Hitsumabushi). Changmin came back out smelling freshly of pines and cinnamon, an unlikely combination of Changmin's (would be, technically) favorite shower products. Made him more like the forest fawn he was, Yunho had said when Changmin first used it a few years back. Changmin was also donning the smallest pair of shirt and sweatpants he could find that were substantially still a few sizes too big for him. They ate in the living room, changing the channel to some action movie just for a background sound, not too quiet but not too noisy.  
  
"This is really good," Changmin said through a mouthful of ebi tempura.  
  
'Of course, they're your favorites,' Yunho almost said, slurping on his udon. "We should watch My Sassy Girl," he said half-jokingly instead, holding in a burp. His Changmin was too fed up of this movie it got to the point that he'd retreat to his room without a word whenever Yunho suggest watching it together.  
  
"Sure," Changmin replied without losing a beat.  
  
"What."  
  
Changmin made himself comfortable beside a baffled Yunho.  
  
Okay, so now Changmin was watching My Sassy Girl together with him willingly. He should totally tape this to show everyone. Or perhaps this was a dream after all because Changmin started curling beside him, again, and sent him a little smile.  
  
Jeon Jihyun was beautiful, even while looking drunk and puking on an old man’s head, but still the only ethereal human being having his attention right now was the precious thing beside him. "This is fun, it's been a long time since we've watched it together."  
  
Yunho mouthed Cha Taehyun’s English line in sync. He looked as dumb as the actor did in the scene so Changmin laughed, "You still remember the lines even after years. Some things didn't change."  
  
There was a fleeting brush of warm lips on his cheek that Yunho almost didn't notice. Only when he turned his head aside that he realized Changmin had just kissed him. Yunho couldn't quite believe it, that Changmin could be so daring, he just _stared_.  
  
Changmin seemed to take the lack of response as something bad. He turned red with shame and tittered, "I'm sorry, I--I shouldn't have...I was assuming that--"  
  
"Assuming what?" Yunho grasped Changmin's arm before he could flee.  
  
"That we're--that you both are still together..." Changmin didn't take off running, but he seemed to have assessed something before his face faltered. "Did one of us cheat? Did people find out?"  
  
"Wait--how did you know I'm dating him?"  
  
"What?" Changmin moved an arm's length away, standing up to glare incredulously at Yunho. "I'm dating you!"  
  


  
That moment Jeon Jihyun chose to bitchslap the hell out of Cha Taehyun.  
  


  
Changmin blinked for a couple seconds like he was surprised at his own yelling. "Well, not you _you_ , but--"  
  
"You're dating him?" Yunho was just as surprised, "I'm--I'm dating a minor..."  
  
Changmin groaned, "That's what I said..."  
  
Yunho's favorite scene was on yet he couldn't even remember the lines from it. "Wait, have you...you know, bed, you and him?"  
  
Changmin's face turned blank for a second before his mouth fell agape and he blushed tenfold. He shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. It's just," Yunho patted the space beside him until Changmin sat back down with a sigh. "You guys started early. Really. Different from my situation."  
  
Yunho stood from the couch to turn the movie off, despite having only reached halfway. He placed the DVD back in the rack before sinking back on the couch. Yunho stole a glance beside him; Changmin was still looking incredulously at him, but with the addition of a smile. Yunho's chuckle of disbelief turned into a jubilant laugh.  
  
"How did you guys get together?" Yunho felt terribly happy without knowing exactly why but to hell with it.  
  
Changmin tilted his head upward, thinking, "Well, he said that the...you know, incident, had made him realize his feelings for me. That he kept seeing me while he was unconcsious  
  
and I quote, 'If I ever have to see someone for the last time before I leave', and I asked whether he meant leaving to the afterlife or leaving to the bathroom but he kept talking, so yeah--he said 'It's gonna be you'. I did ask him 'what about your parents’ but then he kissed me so I forgot the rest."  
  
So. It wasn't what Yunho had expected, "...was it when I was poisoned?"  
  
"Uh, no, the anti-fans were throwing us rocks," Changmin was looking down, "One would hit me instead if you didn't push me aside...you were out for days. You didn't go through that?"  
  
Yunho told him about the poisoning incident, how he kept throwing up until he ran out of vomit it turned to blood instead. How his intestines hurt so bad he'd wanted to just pass out already. How his parents and friends were so angry at the girl who did it. How Changmin kept staying at his bedside, sometimes with smiles but sometimes with tear tracks on his face. And how he was the only one who readily accepted Yunho's decision to forgive her.  
  
"He must've liked you so much," Changmin said in wonder. "I did kinda cry too because I thought he had a concussion and would turn vegetable."  
  
"Then you must've liked him so much too."  
  
Changmin had to crane his head up it made Yunho want to keep him in his pocket that much much more. Changmin sent a shy smile before turning away.  
  
"We kind of went straight to _it_ the night we got together. You were twenty three," Yunho laughed at the seemingly outrageous scenario.  
  
Changmin kept his eyes on his lap, "Hyung is the one who always refused. He said I'm 'not ready' or something."  
  
Yunho gently turned Changmin's shoulders to face him, still not getting eye-contact. "Hey, why the rush?"  
  
“He always takes care of me. I just want to--for him--" Changmin shrugged, but he looked the exact opposite of nonchalant. "It’s--it’s not just because I’m the youngest so you feel some kind of ‘responsibility’ right? We're both kids but he's so much more...well...”  
  
"Listen, Changminnie," Yunho cupped Changmin's face with his palms, feeling the softness that wouldn't seem to leave even long after adolescent. "You're both still young, yes, but he likes you, so so much. It's not something to be repaid, but returned."  
  
Love might not have been there, or it might have already been there, just a little sprout that barely left the soil.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder, if I had been less of a coward, if I had been less of a leader, whether we could have had that chance sooner rather than later."  
  
With time it would embed its roots deeper, a foundation in order to be thicker and stronger. Sometimes the rain would quench it, sometimes the wind would sway it, and sometimes the sun would either nurture or burn it.  
  
"But then he never fails to remind me that I have him. Always have, always will." Yunho brushed Changmin's nose with his, tempted to count his eyelashes. "And you know what? The same goes to him. And you."  
  
Yunho couldn't be any more certain that this new flower would bloom magnificently, vibrant and strong and just perfect. Just like his and Changmin's. What Yunho wanted now was to help little Changmin grow roots before branches.  
  
"You've always had, and will always have Yunho right beside you."  
  
Changmin’s delightfully crinkled eyes were what Yunho saw before closing his eyes, lips meeting halfway, brushing against each other. It felt warm and soft and exactly Changmin, even the way the younger sighed into him it made Yunho smile wider. A palm on his chest gently pushed them apart, no more than an inch.  
  
"Yunho and I haven't kissed for longer than 5 seconds before," Changmin said.  
  
"What kind of stupid rule is that?"  
  
"Considering that we're hormonal teenagers and he's just trying to keep the V-cards intact until I'm legal...What, you don't make stupid rules?"  
  
"Manager-hyung did. After he caught us frolicking in a backstage," it was fortunate enough that they were caught after, not _during_.  
  
"And _I'm_ the hormonal teen--hmm," Changmin's giggle turned into a hum when Yunho kissed him again. Just the simplest pressure and nips, just those until Yunho felt a swipe of tongue on his lip. Changmin had somehow half-sprawled on his lap.  
  
"That was more than 5 seconds," Yunho licked his lip.  
  
"You have no rules to abide by," Changmin followed the movement with his eyes.  
  
"But you have, Changmin."  
  
"Which only applies to me and him."  
  
Yunho could see where this was heading, "What are you trying to get into my head?"  
  
"I'm trying to get into your _pants,_ " honesty had always been Changmin's forte.  
  
And God if it didn't just make Yunho’s imagination run wild.  
  
"You're him as much as you're not," Changmin pointed a finger at Yunho's chest, _pokepoke_ , then to himself. "And I'm him as much as I'm not."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"We're allowed to...break rules" the finger trailed down Yunho's scar on his left cheek.  
  
Yunho didn’t even put up much of a struggle, because he found himself wanting this. For both the right and wrong reasons.  
  
Changmin saw through him and it was clear in his grin. "What do you say?"  
  
"You don’t make sense...” Yunho stared at Changmin’s eyes for a beat, as round as ever, “...or not"  
  
A carefree laugh, then, "But I got you good didn't I?"  
  
"Yes," a kiss on the nose, "Yes you did."

  
  
~*~

  
  
As soon as they moved to the bed, the kisses turned deeper, more tongues and teeth. Yunho kept chasing Changmin's mouth, prying the crevice open and sucking the breath out of him until Changmin had to take gulpful of air from time to time.  
  
Taking off Changmin's clothes gave Yunho a chance to tease him; fluttering touches here and there that were gone too soon. It made the less experienced (in many kind of ways) of the two squirming until Yunho finally peel off those damn clothes, including his own.  
  
"You're so thick," Changmin's hands wander on Yunho's chest, visibly liking all those sinewy muscles.  
  
Yunho smirked at the memory of licking all over those chocolate abs. "You might want to turn around, it'll hurt less."  
  
"It'll hurt either way," Changmin was adamant even when Yunho began lathering his fingers with lube, sticky and sweet smelling. "I--I wanna see."  
  
"Alright," Yunho had expected this, really. His worry wasn't whether Changmin would call it all off but rather seeing him in pain. "Tell me if it hurts."  
  
The "Fucking fuck it _hurts_ ," came at the third finger, whereas Changmin had stopped apologizing for every swear words he spewed and the discomfort had turned into twinges of pain. "Ow--ah--is this really necessary?"  
  
Of course it is, Yunho thought in midst of his own arousal, by the looks of his engorged dick. He wouldn't want to rip anything aside from their clothes. "Porn usually skips right to the wham-bam part."  
  
"This feels weird," Changmin tried to ignore the feeling of something inside his ass, the mental image starting to unnerve him especially after seeing Yunho's girth. "Ah-- _mmm_..."  
  
The complaints stopped after Changmin's pained moans turned into pleased moans, whereas Yunho could no longer stand having his fingers instead of his cock inside Changmin, tight and warm and so very virgin. Yunho felt like a brute almost, caging Changmin's much smaller frame beneath him and about to take _something_ , take _him_.  
  
"Ready?" Yunho kissed him again, felt the shaky 'yes' breathed to his mouth.  
  
Changmin's breath left him in a whoosh when Yunho eased himself in completely. They sought each other's mouths to muffle their groans, Changmin from the escalated pain and Yunho from the incredibly tight heat. Yunho smoothed a hand down Changmin's side, the other thumbing away tears from the corner of Changmin's eyes.  
  
"Breathe, baby," Yunho soothed, "Deep breath, relax."  
  
Yunho waited for Changmin's body to relax because he still fit too snugly inside. Minutes were spent breathing each other's air and staying still before Changmin gradually loosen just enough for him to cease frowning in pain.  
  
"There you go," Yunho kissed the tender skin below Changmin's jaw.  
  
"C-can we move?" Changmin asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'm supposed to ask you that," Yunho chuckled. He placed Changmin's hands to hold onto his shoulders.  
  
At Changmin's nod, Yunho placed his own hands to Changmin's teeny tiny waist, feeling the sharp jut of hip bones as he started rotating his hips slowly. The motion jostled Yunho's cock, making Changmin's eyes flutter close. The feeling of having his cock inside Changmin's ass gave a delicious burn in his crotch, like it wanted to crawl up his throat. Hip rolls soon turned into shallow grinds but they were still not enough. They wanted more.  
  
"Impatient brat," Yunho tutted when Changmin nipped at his neck. His hands moved to squeeze Changmin's pert ass before spreading them apart.  
  
" _Oh_ ," Changmin gasped in surprise when he was rolled around, making him astride on Yunho who was now sitting back against the headboard. The position seated the length inside of him just that much deeper. "Oh, feels good..."  
  
"Then help me up," Yunho stilled his hips, earning a frustrated whine from Changmin.  
  
"What..." Changmin started, but Yunho beat him to it.  
  
Yunho spread his legs, planting the soles of his feet firmly on the bed. "Move your hips, like in our dance routine, like a bodywave."  
  
"I can't dance," Changmin bleat.  
  
"Yes you can," Yunho helped Changmin arrange his knees, "Open wide--yeah--lift up, c'mon.”  
  
“I can’t...”  
  
“Hold on to me,” Changmin clutched onto Yunho as soon as he looped Changmin’s trembling arms around his back. Changmin closed his eyes tight and leant his head on Yunho’s neck, hiding his face. "Let's do this together, hm?"  
  
With the strength of his arms, Yunho lifted Changmin’s weight off his lap, just leaving the head of his cock in, before pulling him back down as gently as he could. The friction made Changmin’s breath stutter, just as it threatened to turn Yunho into a mess sooner than he’d like. Yunho didn’t dare move his hips yet, letting Changmin have more control, lest he couldn’t contain himself while Changmin was still trying to get used to the concept of sex. He would love to go all day, dragging it out until Changmin was helplessly bouncing on his dick still even after he had come. Rather than tamping down Yunho’s desire, Changmin’s apparent age was only making him more turned on.  
  
“There, how does it feel?" Yunho could feel that Changmin was beginning to support his own weight, using his thighs to move his hips up and down.  
  
“B-better...” Changmin responded with a groan.  
  
“Changmin, I need to move,” Yunho murmured, nearly running out of patience, “I’m going to--“  
  
“Okay, go on,” Changmin panted, “Move, Yunho.”  
  
Those words were a consent that threw the last shreds of Yunho’s inhibition out of the window. He gripped Changmin’s ass and just slammed _hard_ it made Changmin arch his body and toss his head back and swear yet again. A startled moan escaped the boy, soon followed by more which he kept failing to stifle.  
  
"How are you feeling?” Yunho rather liked how Changmin looked right now, eyes open wide like he couldn’t believe he was doing this.  
  
“H-hyung,” this time it was Changmin who pressed his mouth against Yunho’s, swallowing each other’s breath.  
  
“Should've seen yourself now,” the bed creaked as their bodies rocked together. Changmin had unconsciously dug his nails on Yunho’s back, yet the sting was nowhere near the amount of even half the immense pleasure Yunho was feeling. “You've come such a long way."  
  
Changmin was young still, but the signs were all the same. Yunho knew this body perhaps as much as the owner did. Changmin was getting tighter and tighter and the noises he made--God, they should be as illegal as he was--were getting raspy. Yunho wasn't much far behind too, because how could he with Changmin on top of him, who began as a clueless child and now was riding the fuck out of him. Always so eager, always so _good_.  
  
"How are you--hah--feeling?" Yunho felt the flutter around him when he angled his thrusts with motor memory. He knew what he should do, he knew what he would get. "Feels good? You like it?"  
  
"L--ah--love it," Changmin's lovely noises, purely unadulterated, were even louder than the slap of their skins.  
  
"Love it too, baby," Yunho grazed his teeth on the tender skin behind Changmin's flushed ear, "Love you, all of you."  
  
Changmin was sobbing almost, just seconds away now, " _Oh_ \--oh--hyung--"  
  
Orgasm washed over Changmin like a tidal wave, building deep inside his belly and rising to the tips of his skin before rendering him mute from the sheer intensity. Changmin gasped like he forgot how to breathe, rigid back uncoiling and cock spurting come without being touched.  
  
The very image of Changmin, reaching the peak and trying to hang on for the ride and utterly _ruined_ , was more than enough to set Yunho off. He took a vice grip on Changmin's hips and just slammed in with all his might one last time. With a resounding shout, Yunho spilled his seed inside the fluttering hole, hips jerking and drawing hitched breath from Changmin until he finally emptied himself.  
  
Like a marionette cut off from its string, they collapsed on the bed on top of each other, panting and sweaty. Even without weighing less than usual, Yunho wouldn't mind being a cushion for the younger man. Changmin was still looking in a daze, droopy eyes gazing blearily at Yunho's face.  
  
"Good?" Yunho tucked a stray hair behind Changmin's ear.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't pass out..." Changmin mumbled. Yunho had softened enough that he could pull out and now Changmin felt like a leaking faucet. "I feel wet. Down there."  
  
Yunho couldn't help but kiss him silly again, "Let's sleep?"  
  
"Are you staying for the night?" Changmin draped his body on Yunho's, soft and yielding like a blanket.  
  
"Can't say that I'm sure," Yunho's fingers trailed down the columns of Changmin's vertebrae. "I really had a good time today, you know?"  
  
"Me too. I really do," Changmin smiled sleepily, resting his chin on Yunho's sternum to face him properly. "So...see you around, I guess?"  
  
"You'll always have me around," Yunho carded his fingers through Changmin's hair, smoothing out every tangles he found. Slowly, their chests started rising and falling in tandem. "So...good luck, Changminnie. Have faith in yourself, you'll be wonderful. You are wonderful"  
  
The smile Changmin gave him was so so beautiful like the rest of him. "Am I stuck for life with you?" he asked, eyes bright even with no lamps alight.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Yunho's eyes had gotten heavier and his limbs lighter, a funny contrast. As though his body was floating while his head was on the ground.  
  
"Good," Changmin closed his eyes and smiled, "Love you, hyung"  
  
"Love you too," Yunho followed Changmin into dreamland, feeling warm and content.

  
  
~*~

 

  
Yunho was sure he didn't get drunk last night. He was sure even Changmin didn't grab a can of beer because they were too damn tired they barely managed to get their clothes off before going to bed. His head was buzzing for some unknown reasons, but he felt good.  
  
Oh, wait.  
  
Yunho sat up and glanced at the alarm clock, feeling the remnants of sleep gone in a whim. It was the morning of their day-off. He laid back and turned to glance at Changmin,  
  
who was already awake, curled on his side and staring right back at him. Changmin's hair seemed to be in the right length and shade of chestnut brown.  
  
"Excuse me," Yunho slowly pulled the blanket off Changmin's body, revealing naked skin and--oh, there's the abs. Yunho righted the blanket back and retreated his hand.  
  
Changmin, weirdly undisturbed by Yunho's behavior, reached to tug at Yunho's hair. Black and fluffy. He poked a finger at Yunho's cheek once then pulled the blanket off Yunho. And stared at Yunho's crotch. "Okay..." Changmin cleared his throat as he pulled his hand back.  
  
"So I had the weirdest dream..."  
  
"Me too," Yunho scratched his nose, "I met your younger self."  
  
Changmin's head backed away, so slowly, looking like the deer-caught-in-headlight he was, "And I met yours."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yunho cleared his throat, unsure where to start. "He saw your cross dressing photos. I think he thinks you're pretty."  
  
Changmin snorted, rolling to lie on his back.  
  
"We watched My Sassy Girl together. He--you were shorter than me. And so cute," images of the little Changmin from his dream was merging with the one beside him now. "What did _you_ do?"  
  
"We cooked...and talked."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then we fucked."  
  
Changmin side-eyed Yunho when he made an approving nod.  
  
"We, uh, we did too, actually," Changmin just _had_ to know he was leaving out some important details, judging from his raised eyebrow. "...and you were--he was underage."  
  
Changmin slightly choked on his spit.  
  
"My ass is like, really really sore," Changmin was much more confused than when he had to wear drag in his company's hologram musical. "Are you sure you didn't sleep walk and somehow shoved it inside?"  
  
"Perhaps it's because we both, uh, fucked you both?" Yunho's confusion turned into smugness after an epiphany. "Oh, I got to deflower you twice."  
  
" _Really?_ " Changmin groaned and turned to his side.  
  
"Hey, remember about my promise last night?" Changmin's back was warm against his chest when Yunho pulled him closer, bare skin against bare skin. "Something aboutdelicious morning sex?"  
  
"Not really," Changmin's words were drawled, voice still scratchy from sleep. A required effect for the desired response. " _Care to remind me?_ "  
  
Might as well make a tangible cause for the soreness, Yunho thought as he rolled Changmin over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First started : 17-1-2015  
> Finished : 17-6-2015
> 
> So I streamed the T1ST0RY encore cc the other day, i was such in a rollercoaster of emotions wow i ain't even there :"> how do u guys feel? me iz counting-but-not-counting the impending days...let's spend the rest of our time together with good, happy memories♥
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
